Hinata's strength
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has wavered a battle against her father. Will she win? Who is this stranger? And what is Hinata's strength? Not really any ships, kinda NaruXHina between the lines. Good story, good moral. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is a three chapter story that I kinda wrote on a whim. It's a great story about Hinata Hyuuga and I think it really put her in the spotlight. And I think she need something like that. All the chapters are written and I'm just submitting them constantly. So, enjoy!

-Iris Serinium

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has wavered a battle against her father. Will she win? Who is the stranger? What truly is Hinata's strength? Not really any ships, but kinda HinaxNaru and TemaxShika. Great story. R&R!!!

**Chapter One: Hinata's news**

"Look at her go!"

"Hiashi's daughter! The stuttering one!"

"The one that wavered a fight against him!"

"Yes! Hinata is her name, I do believe!"

"Didn't she lose her battle in the Chunine exams? The prelims?"

"Yes, I heard it was against her cousin, Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata sighed heavily as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She could hear every whispering voice, though all together, they seemed to be screaming at her. Even if they did speak the truth, sometimes she couldn't bear it. Hinata _did _stutter. Hinata _did _to Neji. And Hinata _did _waver a battle against her father. Hinata had to admit, she didn't even know why she wavered a battle against her father. Well, she knew why she wanted to, to regain social status and honor of her title. But she wasn't sure why she had done it now, of all times.

A newly turned Genin like her was hardly in the condition or of level to fight someone like Hiashi. Hinata wasn't sure what she would do, or what would happen if she lost. Not only would she be publicly humiliated, but there were specific Hyuuga rules and consequences for something like this. Hinata's mind raced from all the thoughts, each one stressing her more. "Hey, Hinata!" A voice from behind her caused Hinata to turn around.

A group of laughing girls ran to her, each of them hugging her. First TenTen, then Sakura, then Temari. Hinata laughed and hugged them back. "H-hey! W-hat are y-you all d-doing here?" Hinata asked them.

"Well, I was going to go shopping, but on the way I saw Temari, who's in town on nin business, and she was with TenTen who told me that Neji told her that you wavered a battle against Hiashi! So we came to find you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you seriously waver a battle, Hinata?" TenTen asked, concern in her eyes.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied, a befallen look on her face.

"You can do it, don't worry about it. You're fierce, I know it." Temari assured her friend.

Hinata sighed again. "I-I'm not sure w-what I'm g-going to d-do."

"You could Neji to train you! He knows everything about Hiashi's moves and techniques!" TenTen suggested joyfully.

"I-I thought that t-to, but Nis-san told m-me that's e-exactly what f-father is e-expecting." Hinata answered.

The girls sighed in unison. "B-but anyways, I, I have a d-dinner tonight. A-and I s-still need t-to prepare, b-but I w-want to g-go see K-Kiba-Kun and S-Shino-Kun before t-tonight." Hinata spoke, starting to move away from the girls.

"Okay then, Bye Hinata! Have fun! We'll see you soon, I promise!" Sakura hugged her again.

"Yeah, see ya Hinata! Tell Neji I said hi!" TenTen grinned.

Temari nudged her arm. "You'll figure something out, and if you don't, give me yell. I'm positive Gaara would care to give you some techniques, and I'm sure I can frighten something out of everyone else in this village." Temari gave a quick smile and followed the rest of the girls.

Hinata waved good-bye and began to her team's training grounds. Shino and Kiba both were there, Kiba sitting on a branch with Akamaru under his hood and Shino leaning against a tree. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba cried out, grinning when he saw her.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba and ran to Hinata, jumping into her arms and licking her face happily. "H-hello, Kiba-kun! A-akarmu!" She spoke, laughing as she walked towards them.

"I heard the news." Shino said forwardly and bluntly.

"O-oh? You d-did. T-the battle?" Hinata said, crestfallen once again.

"What news? What battle?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Hinata has wavered a battle against her father." Shino said.

"Is that true Hinata?" Kiba said, looked at her.

"Y-yes, it is t-true." Hinata replied.

Kiba jumped down and hugged her. "I'm not sure whether to be happen or nervous for you, but either way, me and Shino will help any way we can!"

Hinata blushed and smiled at the same time. "T-thank you, K-Kiba." Hinata answered before pulling away.

"We'll see you later, Hina!" Kiba yelled after her.

"Have a nice evening at your dinner, Hinata-Chan." Shino said.

"She had a dinner tonight? Shino you don't tell me anything!"

"You merely do not listen, nor pay attention!"

"Do too!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Kiba."

Hinata giggled and began to walk home. She was glad her friends were so willing to help.

Chapter One: Hinata's news

"Look at her go!"

"Hiashi's daughter! The stuttering one!"

"The one that wavered a fight against him!"

"Yes! Hinata is her name, I do believe!"

"Didn't she lose her battle in the Chunine exams? The prelims?"

"Yes, I heard it was against her cousin, Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata sighed heavily as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She could hear every whispering voice, though all together, they seemed to be screaming at her. Even if they did speak the truth, sometimes she couldn't bear it. Hinata _did _stutter. Hinata _did _to Neji. And Hinata _did _waver a battle against her father. Hinata had to admit, she didn't even know why she wavered a battle against her father. Well, she knew why she wanted to, to regain social status and honor of her title. But she wasn't sure why she had done it now, of all times.

A newly turned Genin like her was hardly in the condition or of level to fight someone like Hiashi. Hinata wasn't sure what she would do, or what would happen if she lost. Not only would she be publicly humiliated, but there were specific Hyuuga rules and consequences for something like this. Hinata's mind raced from all the thoughts, each one stressing her more. "Hey, Hinata!" A voice from behind her caused Hinata to turn around.

A group of laughing girls ran to her, each of them hugging her. First TenTen, then Sakura, then Temari. Hinata laughed and hugged them back. "H-hey! W-hat are y-you all d-doing here?" Hinata asked them.

"Well, I was going to go shopping, but on the way I saw Temari, who's in town on nin business, and she was with TenTen who told me that Neji told her that you wavered a battle against Hiashi! So we came to find you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you seriously waver a battle, Hinata?" TenTen asked, concern in her eyes.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied, a befallen look on her face.

"You can do it, don't worry about it. You're fierce, I know it." Temari assured her friend.

Hinata sighed again. "I-I'm not sure w-what I'm g-going to d-do."

"You could Neji to train you! He knows everything about Hiashi's moves and techniques!" TenTen suggested joyfully.

"I-I thought that t-to, but Nis-san told m-me that's e-exactly what f-father is e-expecting." Hinata answered.

The girls sighed in unison. "B-but anyways, I, I have a d-dinner tonight. A-and I s-still need t-to prepare, b-but I w-want to g-go see K-Kiba-Kun and S-Shino-Kun before t-tonight." Hinata spoke, starting to move away from the girls.

"Okay then, Bye Hinata! Have fun! We'll see you soon, I promise!" Sakura hugged her again.

"Yeah, see ya Hinata! Tell Neji I said hi!" TenTen grinned.

Temari nudged her arm. "You'll figure something out, and if you don't, give me yell. I'm positive Gaara would care to give you some techniques, and I'm sure I can frighten something out of everyone else in this village." Temari gave a quick smile and followed the rest of the girls.

Hinata waved good-bye and began to her team's training grounds. Shino and Kiba both were there, Kiba sitting on a branch with Akamaru under his hood and Shino leaning against a tree. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba cried out, grinning when he saw her.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba and ran to Hinata, jumping into her arms and licking her face happily. "H-hello, Kiba-kun! A-akarmu!" She spoke, laughing as she walked towards them.

"I heard the news." Shino said forwardly and bluntly.

"O-oh? You d-did. T-the battle?" Hinata said, crestfallen once again.

"What news? What battle?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Hinata has wavered a battle against her father." Shino said.

"Is that true Hinata?" Kiba said, looked at her.

"Y-yes, it is t-true." Hinata replied.

Kiba jumped down and hugged her. "I'm not sure whether to be happen or nervous for you, but either way, me and Shino will help any way we can!"

Hinata blushed and smiled at the same time. "T-thank you, K-Kiba." Hinata answered before pulling away.

"We'll see you later, Hina!" Kiba yelled after her.

"Have a nice evening at your dinner, Hinata-Chan." Shino said.

"She had a dinner tonight? Shino you don't tell me anything!"

"You merely do not listen, nor pay attention!"

"Do too!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Kiba."

Hinata giggled and began to walk home. She was glad her friends were so willing to help.

Chapter One: Hinata's news

"Look at her go!"

"Hiashi's daughter! The stuttering one!"

"The one that wavered a fight against him!"

"Yes! Hinata is her name, I do believe!"

"Didn't she lose her battle in the Chunine exams? The prelims?"

"Yes, I heard it was against her cousin, Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata sighed heavily as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She could hear every whispering voice, though all together, they seemed to be screaming at her. Even if they did speak the truth, sometimes she couldn't bear it. Hinata _did _stutter. Hinata _did _to Neji. And Hinata _did _waver a battle against her father. Hinata had to admit, she didn't even know why she wavered a battle against her father. Well, she knew why she wanted to, to regain social status and honor of her title. But she wasn't sure why she had done it now, of all times.

A newly turned Genin like her was hardly in the condition or of level to fight someone like Hiashi. Hinata wasn't sure what she would do, or what would happen if she lost. Not only would she be publicly humiliated, but there were specific Hyuuga rules and consequences for something like this. Hinata's mind raced from all the thoughts, each one stressing her more. "Hey, Hinata!" A voice from behind her caused Hinata to turn around.

A group of laughing girls ran to her, each of them hugging her. First TenTen, then Sakura, then Temari. Hinata laughed and hugged them back. "H-hey! W-hat are y-you all d-doing here?" Hinata asked them.

"Well, I was going to go shopping, but on the way I saw Temari, who's in town on nin business, and she was with TenTen who told me that Neji told her that you wavered a battle against Hiashi! So we came to find you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did you seriously waver a battle, Hinata?" TenTen asked, concern in her eyes.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied, a befallen look on her face.

"You can do it, don't worry about it. You're fierce, I know it." Temari assured her friend.

Hinata sighed again. "I-I'm not sure w-what I'm g-going to d-do."

"You could Neji to train you! He knows everything about Hiashi's moves and techniques!" TenTen suggested joyfully.

"I-I thought that t-to, but Nis-san told m-me that's e-exactly what f-father is e-expecting." Hinata answered.

The girls sighed in unison. "B-but anyways, I, I have a d-dinner tonight. A-and I s-still need t-to prepare, b-but I w-want to g-go see K-Kiba-Kun and S-Shino-Kun before t-tonight." Hinata spoke, starting to move away from the girls.

"Okay then, Bye Hinata! Have fun! We'll see you soon, I promise!" Sakura hugged her again.

"Yeah, see ya Hinata! Tell Neji I said hi!" TenTen grinned.

Temari nudged her arm. "You'll figure something out, and if you don't, give me yell. I'm positive Gaara would care to give you some techniques, and I'm sure I can frighten something out of everyone else in this village." Temari gave a quick smile and followed the rest of the girls.

Hinata waved good-bye and began to her team's training grounds. Shino and Kiba both were there, Kiba sitting on a branch with Akamaru under his hood and Shino leaning against a tree. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba cried out, grinning when he saw her.

Akamaru jumped from Kiba and ran to Hinata, jumping into her arms and licking her face happily. "H-hello, Kiba-kun! A-akarmu!" She spoke, laughing as she walked towards them.

"I heard the news." Shino said forwardly and bluntly.

"O-oh? You d-did. T-the battle?" Hinata said, crestfallen once again.

"What news? What battle?" Kiba asked, confused.

"Hinata has wavered a battle against her father." Shino said.

"Is that true Hinata?" Kiba said, looked at her.

"Y-yes, it is t-true." Hinata replied.

Kiba jumped down and hugged her. "I'm not sure whether to be happen or nervous for you, but either way, me and Shino will help any way we can!"

Hinata blushed and smiled at the same time. "T-thank you, K-Kiba." Hinata answered before pulling away.

"We'll see you later, Hina!" Kiba yelled after her.

"Have a nice evening at your dinner, Hinata-Chan." Shino said.

"She had a dinner tonight? Shino you don't tell me anything!"

"You merely do not listen, nor pay attention!"

"Do too!"

"I'm not arguing with you, Kiba."

Hinata giggled and began to walk home. She was glad her friends were so willing to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, pretties! So, I told you this is a story about Hinata's strength that puts her in the spotlight yada yada yada. And this is the second chapter where an odd stranger comes in to the picture. Enjoy the story and i realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Sorry!

-Iris Serinium

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two: The dinner and Takami Hyuuga

"Obaa-chan!" Hinata cried out, hugging her Grandmother.

"My darling, Hinata-sama! You look beautiful, my sweet!" Obaa-chan replied happily, standing back to look at Hinata.

Her granddaughter wore a Kimono with a dark blue background and an ivory dragon pattern. She wore pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet. "I have the perfect thing for you, Hinata. I wore it when I was a little girl." Obaa-chan pulled a small pearl tiara from the pocket of her Kimono and slid it gently into place in Hinata's hair.

Small pearls seemed to be threaded in Hinata's hair, creating the perfect illusion. Obaa-chan smiled at her work when the dinner drum sounded. "Let us go, Hinata! Or else we will be late and not be able to wrestle any of the Veal from Neji!" Obaa-chan teased.

Then two rushed into the Hyuuga dinning room. The servants had decorated it beautifully with cream dragon tapestries and carpets. Cream streamers hung from the ceiling, accentuating the chandelier which had been lit beautifully. A cream table cloth sat under plates of food. And Copper tableware had been sat out. "It looks pretty, does in not Neji?" Obaa-chan said, nudging her grandson.

Neji turned around with a vague and glaring expression that softened when he saw his Grandmother. "Obaa-chan!" He greeted her, hugging her quickly.

Obaa-chan patted his back and laughed happily before sitting down with both grandchildren on side, and young Hanabi sitting next to Hinata. "Welcome to this feast, my family and clan. Though this has been planned for many nights, an unexpected event was put in motion only a few days before this night. My daughter, Hinata, has wavered a battle against me. I must say, we should congratulate her on her bravery, and her hope of winning. Now, let us eat." Hiashi said the prayer but Hinata could feel all eyes on her except for Neji and Obaa-chan.

Hiashi had just ridiculed her silently, not by saying something remotely funny or entertaining, but by the way he worded his small speech. _We should congratulate her on her bravery and her hope of winning. _Hinata tried to shake it off as dinner began.

Soon, many were merry with drink. Laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves. Obaa-chan turned to her and spoke over the loud noise. "Hinata, there is someone you should meet tonight. Her name is Takami. Takami is your close related cousin. Like Neji, but of higher status."

"Takami? But Obaa-chan, her name means Beautiful warrior, I have never heard of someone like that in our family." Hinata insisted.

"Yes, her name suits her well. After graduating the academy, Takami graduated from many others. Receiving the highest honor under Hokage. She is one of the strongest women of our clan, her skills are great and mysterious. But I believe she will unveil some of these mysteries and train you for your battle." Obaa-chan said, excusing herself quickly.

Hinata watched as the old woman walked into the crowd and return in arm with a girl barely older than Sensei Kuriena. She had long, straight black hair that fell below her waist. Her eyes were the Hyuuga pale white, but smaller and almond-shaped. She was thin and willowy, but had curves that showed through the black Kimono. "Hinata, I want you to meet Takami Hyuuga, your cousin." Obaa-chan said with a smile.

Hinata scrambled to her feet, bowing. "It is a p-please to m-meet you, T-Takami-sama."

"Do not bow to me, Hinata. I am not your superior." Takami said in a soft and sing-song voice, holding her hand out to Hinata.

"Y-yes, Takami-sama." Hinata replied, taking Takami's hand and straightening herself.

"Obaa-chan told me that you have wavered a battle against your father and that you need a trainer." Takami spoke somewhat curiously.

"Y-yes, Obaa-chan is c-correct." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, I would be honored to be your trainer. If you will allow me." Takami smiled and Hinata's face lit up.

"T-truly?"

"Yes, truly." Takami nodded.

Hinata's arms wrapped Takami in a hug, the girl suddenly full of joy. "T-thank you, Takami-sama! Y-you will n-not regret it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Third and final chapter. The battle you've all been waiting for. This is totally been an awesome story for me, and yeah. So, read and review and have fun! And I noticed that in my first chapter there was no seperator. Sorry about that.

-Iris Serinium

* * *

"Such stature!"

"Such pride!"

"Look at her walk! It is as if she is different person!"

Hinata walked down the row that separated the clan from the others who had come to view the battle. She walked, looking forward, her eyes narrowed and her body strong. What they said was true, once again, she had changed. Hinata knew she would win, she could feel it in her bones as she walked down the steps that separated the crowd form the outside arena. Acres of land for fighting would be used to host her battle today. Hinata could hear the trickling of a stream nearby, begging for her to use it. The earth seemed to move under her feet, itching for her to use it. The air whipped at her face, screaming for her to use it. Her palms burn with the fury for her to use it. For Hinata to use her strength.

She could verify that he would not expect, as Hiashi walked down to face. Nor Neji. Nor Obaa-chan. Nor any of her friends. They would all be surprised by the win, and by the power she unleashed. Takami sat somewhere in the stands where Hinata could not see her. "Welcome to the outside forestry arena. There are no rules as to what you may do. The winner will state his or her winnings when the battle is over. When the gong sounds, you may begin."

It seemed like forever until the gong sounded. Hiashi immediately activated his Byuukagan. Seeing his daughter not activate hers nor do anything of the sort, he went right in for an attack only to be smacked in the face by a large slab of earth. "What...?" He looked at the girl.

She had not done a had sign. She had merely moved her limbs and the earth had animated for her. An icy feeling next to him told him that wasn't all. As he turned his head, he had to dodge eight shards of ice followed by a series of wind that protruded cuts all over his body. Once again, the earth came, enclosing him in a dark cage. Suddenly it began to feel hot, and Hiashi noticed small flames at the bottom around his feet. Starting to panic, he preformed a jutsu that provided water to extinguish the flames, but at the same moment the cage fell apart and a large wave of wind and fire knocked him back. A loud crack told him that his leg had just bee broken. Another series of shards of ice came down, pinning him to the ground. The gong sounded again. "Hiashi Hyuuga is unable to battle. Hinata Hyuuga has been declared the winner!"

Cheers and yells from the crowd put a smile on Hinata's face. When they quieted, Hinata spoke. "Thank you. I am proud that I have beaten my father and regained what I was deprived of when I was younger. I hope that this offers a certain moral to any who had stories like mine. And if its okay, Sensei Takami-sama, I would like to explain what happened in this battle." Hinata turned to a suddenly present Takami.

"Go ahead, Hinata-sama." Takami smiled.

"During my parents marriage, my mother failed to tell my father that she had the possession over all the elements which carried over to her first child, me. She was afraid that it would be somewhat of an disgrace. And now, with the help of Takami-sama who also had the possession over the elements, I mastered those powers and was able to use them without any jutsus." Hinata explained briefly.

The crowd stood, aghast and amazed. They began to clap again. "Yeah! whoo! Way to go Hinata!" TenTen, Sakura, and Temari all rushed to Hinata once again, hugging her.

"That was some battle Hinata." Kiba came up with Shino and Akamaru, grinning.

"It was perfectly planned. Probably troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, Chouji behind him with a bag of chips.

"Yeah! Hinata! It was awesome! I'm so glad you found your strength! And you stopped stuttering!" Naruto came, hugging Hinata tightly while laughing loudly.

Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun!"

A voice pulled her from her crush. "Good job, Hinata-sama. Father is very proud of you, and both upset. I am glad you finally found your strength." Obaa-chan

Hinata hugged her grandmother. "Thank you, Obaa-chan. I am glad as well."

Obaa-chan chuckled happily. "Now let us go to the celebratory feast! Or once again we will have to wrestle Neji for some veal!"

"Obaa-chan!"


End file.
